That Doesn't Mean He Can Win
by RMNicki
Summary: A twist on Flashpoint's 5x05: Sons of the Father, Sam and Jules are put to deal with a suicidal Collin Hunter...So, what happens when Jules's negotiation just doesn't seem to get through to him? Will Sam make it out alive? First Fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy!(: JAM One-shot - Sam/Jules, Sam WHUMP Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it!


The only thing standing between Collin Hunter, and custody was the syringe filled with morphine he had pointed at his abdomen.  
_Careful guys, he's mentally and emotionally unstable. _Ed ordered through their comms.  
Jules stood in front of Collin, trying to reason with him,  
"Collin, please, I need you to drop the needle, look at me, what you've been through is not fair, but this is not the answer, taking your life is never the answer, if you put it down, we can talk about this, okay?"  
"This, this, It runs in my blood…" He said his voice empty, his hand shaking.  
Sam slowly began to move in behind him, seeing that Collin wasn't in the state of mind to be able to listen to Jules. She tried to keep him distracted as Sam moved closer.  
"It was always supposed to end like this." He raised his hand in the air quickly, and began the downward motion that was going to end his life, right then Sam, grabbed his arm from behind,  
"NO!" Collin yelled, spinning around blindly, he swung out and Sam felt the sharp sting, before it fully registered in his mind, what had just happened, in the backswing, the syringe had stabbed into the top of his leg, Jules cuffed Collin, who was screaming madly, and turned just in time to see Sam, who was kneeling down, pull the syringe out of his leg, Sam met her shocked eyes, "Sam…" _We need EMS, __**immediately**_! She said loudly into her mic, she grabbed her extra pair of handcuffs and cuffed Collin to the balcony pole.  
_Sam, Jules, what's going on! _Sarge asked.  
Jules half crawled over to Sam, "Lye down, _lye down_." She ordered forcing him onto his back.  
_Sam, Jules, Status!  
Collin stabbed Sam, with the syringe!  
DAMNIT! _Ed yelled, there was loud thump as he punched something, hopefully a wall and not a person.  
_Jules…were on our way! Is there any of it left in the needle?_  
Jules scrambled and grabbed the syringe, but it was all gone, all of the god damn liquid, it was in Sam's body.  
_No, there's none left, it's all gone. _  
_Boss, I'm gonna go get the EMT's and show them where to go! _Spike said.  
_Copy that Spike. How're you doin Sam?  
I-I'm g-good. _Sam replied.  
_He's going into shock, boss, __**damnit!**__Where are the EMTs, We need EMS, _**now**_! _Tears were welling in her eyes, but she blinked them back, now was not the time.  
_We're almost there, Jules.  
Jules, get his vest off, he needs to be able to breathe the best he can.  
_Jules nodded as a reply, even though Ed wasn't actually in the room with them.  
Sam felt Jules's hands on him, on his vest, as she undid the straps and then the zipper, she pulled it away, revealing his chest moving up and down quickly, his breathing shallow, and quick, his vision was unfocused.  
She pressed her fingers into the side of his throat, his heart was racing, "Hey, hey, Sam…don't do that." She said soothingly, she leaned over him, so he could see her beautiful face, "Sniper breathing, okay? Slow your heart rate." He tried, "Yes…there you go." She said gently, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
If he was going to die, he was glad, her face would be the last thing he saw, his eyes began to slip closed,  
"NO! Sam! Come on, don't do this to me, fight! Keep your eyes open, for me, please!" He felt her tears on his face. "I love you." He whispered.  
"No! Don't do that!" She cried, hearing the goodbye in his voice. "SAM!"  
_Sam, don't give up on us, buddy!  
SAM!_  
_SPIKE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?_ _  
Behind you.  
_She turned, quickly,  
"We need to get him off the balcony." He said, Jules nodded, moved, and wrapped her arms under Sam's, Spike grabbed his legs, and they carried him down the stairs, and into the EMT's arms, who laid him on the gurney, Then Greg, Ed and Leah were there, the EMTs went to work immediately, moving quickly, they unzipped his tack vest and then cut away his shirt, leaving the top half of his body bare, they stabbed another needle into his chest, Ow.  
Collin was still handcuffed to the balcony post. "I'm sorry!" He yelled.  
"SHUT UP!" Jules screamed back, fury filled her veins, and Ed grabbed her by the back of her vest, she fought him furiously, and he yanked her back, "Let me go! I'll kill him!"  
"Jules, _JULES_, Listen to me! You need to stay objective here! Sam needs all of us right now." Greg said grabbing Jules's shoulders as Ed restrained her.  
"You might want to keep your mouth shut, Collin, I can't hold her back forever!" Ed said.  
"I've got no pulse!" One of the EMT's said. Those four words, made every muscle in Jules's body go slack, and Ed slipped with her to the ground, making sure to keep her in his arms. The team watched, in absolute agony as they witnessed Sam fighting to get his life back, they knew he wouldn't give up, but that didn't mean he could win.  
"Come on Samtastic…" Spike whispered.

It felt like floating, he could see them though, it was like an out of body experience, he watched as Ed grabbed Jules, she fought him furiously, but Ed had a firm hold on her.  
He could see the rest of the team watching something, and he followed their terrified glances, and what he saw, made his breath catch in his throat, he was looking at himself, on a gurney, EMTs working over him, trying to restart his heart with electrical currents, it all flooded his mind, the morphine Collin had injected him with... Jules was on the ground now, Ed's arms were wrapped around her, tears were running down her cheeks, he hated it, absolutely hated it. He had to do this for her, if not for anything else. For Her. She needed him. He took a deep breath, although he didn't need it, he tried to grasp something, anything, because he felt like he was floating away, anything, he closed his eyes, he felt himself becoming weaker. No. Not like this. Not now. He said to himself, he filled his mind with images of Jules, the first time he had ever saw her, up until now, He watched as the EMTs gave up, he heard her screaming.

"SAM! I _know_ you can hear me, I'm here, please, come back to me…come back to me", He tried, and tried, _  
Be strong Jules…_ He thought, a sharp pain filled him, and he sucked in a painful breath.

Jules watched as her worst nightmare unfolded right before her eyes. Sam was dying right in front of her, and there was nothing she could do. Nothing at all. The EMTs shocked him over and over again, and the team watched as his body spasmed, but there was no response, no heartbeat, no breath, his chest didn't move, and this time , this time, Jules couldn't stop it, and a sob ripped it's way through her chest, ripping her heart to pieces on the way, as the EMTs gave up, this was the end. "NOO!" She yelled, she yanked herself free of Ed's hold, and ran to Sam's side, it couldn't end like this.  
"SAM! I _know_ you can hear me, I'm here, please, come back to me…come back to me." She whispered.  
She felt arms wrap around her waist, and pull her away from his lifeless body, Greg. And the last thing she saw, was the EMTs lift the blanket to pull over Sam's face, as she turned and buried her face in Greg's chest. The team was in shock, pain and sorrow defining their body postures and faces.  
"MICHAEL!" Someone yelled, and she realized it was the blond EMT who had been working on Sam,  
"I'm getting a reading!" He yelled, she turned, as they yanked the blanket back, Sam's chest was moving, up and down, up and down, barely, but still moving. "That's impossible…Let's go!" The EMT said, and they rolled the gurney quickly, Jules ran beside Sam,  
His eyes opened, barely, miraculously, "I heard you." He whispered. " I love you." She whispered, back, as they loaded him into the ambulance.  
She stood there as they sped off, "Come on Jules, let's go team! We've got somewhere to be!" Greg said. They split immediately, and climbed into the SUVs.

They sat in the waiting room, anxiously,  
Jules was pacing, back and forth, back and forth, her heart racing, as she thought of the events from today.  
She pulled herself out of her own mind as she realized Ed had called her name a few times, she looked over at him, "Sit down, before I have a doctor come out and sedate you."  
She gave him a dirty look,  
"And trust me, I'll hold you down."  
She was tempted to flip him off.  
"Come on." Greg said, gesturing to the seat beside him, she gave in defeated, and sat down.  
"He's gonna be okay, Jules, he's a fighter." Leah said.  
"He's Samtastic, remember?" Spike said.  
Jules nodded.  
About 20 minutes later, a doctor walked out of the double doors,  
"Family of Samuel Braddock?"  
The team stood and practically jogged over to the doctor, he looked at all of them,  
"Well!?" Jules asked impatiently, Ed put a shoulder on her arm, a silent warning.  
"Legally, he was dead for about 3 minutes…He's stable, we ran some tests to make sure the lack of oxygen didn't cause any brain damage, and he is all clear. He's a _living _miracle. He's awake now, groggy but awake, we had to sedate him in order to stabilize him, if you would like to see him, you can."  
He looked at Jules, "Are you Jules? Julianna Callaghan?"  
"Yes…" She said, watching the doctor curiously. "He's been asking for you." He said. Jules covered her mouth, "Can you take m-us to see him, please?"  
"Of course." The doctor said, "This way."  
When she saw Sam, he was sitting up he was pretty pale, but not as pale as before, he had an IV in his arm, and he had an oxygen stem on his face, he reached for it to pull it away as they walked in, and she rushed to his side, and stopped his hand before he could, "Don't even." She ordered. He sighed, and dropped his hand, she laced her fingers through his and he gave her a weak squeeze.  
"You scared the shit out of us, Samtastic." Spike whispered.  
Sam smiled slightly, "Sorry…" He said.  
"Yeah, you'll _be_ sorry, if you do that to me again, because if there is a next time, and you don't die, _I'll_ kill you." Jules threatened.  
The team gave mixed exclamations of amusement. Sam raised his arms in surrender.  
"Better be careful Sam, cuz she nearly ripped Collin's throat out, I think she means business." Ed said, giving Sam a look.  
"Let's not plan on killing him just yet, we just got him back, Sam, you're a living miracle, you know." Greg said, changing the subject. "I don't know what this team would do without you."  
Sam smiled,  
"The weird thing is…" He began, "I could hear you, it was like an out of body experience, I could see it all, but at the same time I was trapped, but it wasn't my time to go, or at least I wasn't going to let it be." He looked over at Jules, "I also saw you get spanked." He smiled, she slapped his biceps, Spike and Ed chuckled, she gave then a threatening look, thoroughly embarrassed about it, and Spike raised his hands, actually looking kind of nervous. She brushed away her embarrassment and worries about seeming weak, and crawled onto Sam's bed, he moved over, and pulled her into his arms, she lay her head on his chest, and listened to his steady heartbeat, Greg left for a moment, and came back, and covered her with a blanket, and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, she was exhausted. She felt like a child, but at the moment, she didn't care, Sam was _here_, he was _safe._  
She heard the whispers as the rest of the team promised to come back tomorrow, then Ed and Boss arguing with the doctor to let her stay with him, it didn't take much, the doctor was a softy, and he closed the curtains to keep them obscured, the team expressed their gratitude and left.  
Sam ran his hand through Jules's soft hair, and he pressed the button that lowered the head of the hospital bed, and she curled up to his side, and continued to listen to the comforting sound of his heartbeat as the lights turned out, and she thought,  
There was no other place she'd rather be.  
Well, at home with him, rather than in a hospital would be nice, but this was good to, she would settle for this, as long as she was with him.  
"I love you…my sexy sniper chick." He smiled,  
"I love you too, Braddock." She whispered.  
He tightened his arms around her, and then she was out like a light.  
THE END.


End file.
